The field of this invention relates to gaming devices and more particularly to a gaming device which is intended to be utilized as a game of chance within a casino or other similar establishment.
Games of chance have long been known and utilized by human beings as a form of entertainment. The most common form of a game of chance as what is termed a "slot machine". A slot machine includes a plurality of rotating wheels which are to be randomly, individually, rotated. Inscribed on the exterior surface of the wheels is a series of indicia. Upon a certain transverse series of indicia aligning between the wheels, a certain winning value will be obtained.